


Swords

by DropsOfMoonlight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Rated T for the last line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfMoonlight/pseuds/DropsOfMoonlight
Summary: Minako, Venus, and the sword they used during the Dark Kingdom arc.
Kudos: 4





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, but I still like it enough to post it here after being buried in my Tumblr for years. Still did a few retouches however.

Minako loved swords.

If she played any game in the courtyard at reccess with friends, whether a sword was involved or not, she would pretend to have one. If she could choose her character’s weapon in any game she played, she would use a sword. And those times she fantazised about being a superhero (who was also an idol, an actress and the president of the world), her weapon was a sword. Her favorite toy was a foam sword her father bought her once at a fair, that was confiscated by her mother every other day because she would make a mess of the house with it.

Minako loved them with all her heart.

* * *

Minako hated swords.

She hated the feel of hand-crafted steel in her hand, the weight that clumped at her side every time it was in its scabbard, the annoyingly familiar silver glow emitted by the blade every time she killed a Youma with it -”blessed by the Goddess", the horrible Empress herself- every time becoming brighter and brighter. She hated the knowledge that it was crafted especifically for her - for Venus - to swiftly defend that selfish little princess who only cared for her Prince and nothing else, the disgusting comfort in her heart every time she wielded the hilt, and, above all, she hated the voice in her mind -ancient, sore, bitter, sad, angry- who only kept quiet when she used it.

She hated them with all the rage of a child whose dreams were crushed by “Destiny”, before her fourteenth birthday was even close to happen.

* * *

After her first -tecnically second, she corrected in her mind- death at that frozen hell pit -that voice dead as well, or didn’t bother to speak again, she didn’t care- the sword was lost just as the sceptre was, left forgotten in the bloody snow of D Point.

* * *

Months after that event -after enjoying normalcy for a few weeks, after gaining her lost memories once more- when her powers increased and her golden light manifested as a chain, she felt relief.

It was the one thing Venus hadn’t left her to borrow- the one thing Venus never made with her light. Her shadow had vanished at last.

Besides, she also got more opportunities to make bondage jokes. Anything that would anger Rei was a win-win as far she was concerned.


End file.
